


About Time

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: You and Adam Page have been dancing around  your feelings for each other for long enough





	About Time

Adam Page was a goddamn tease. Plain and simple. All fucking day he had been doing everything possible to drive you insane with lust. It was no secret that the two of you wanted each other. The only problem was that both of you were stubborn to a fault and neither wanted to be the first to cave and admit it. So the two of you were locked in this little game. You were at Nick Jackson’s new place for a housewarming party barbeque and at the moment Adam was in the pool with Cody, Matt and Nick tossing the football around. You hadn’t been able to tear your eyes away as you sat in the Jacuzzi with Brandi. She had long ago stopped trying to get your attention, just shaking her head at you. 

Right now your eyes were riveted on the droplets of water dripping from Adam’s hair and down his chest watching as he leaped from the water to catch the ball his swim trunks hanging dangerously low on his hips. Tossing his hair back with a flip of his head Adam caught you watching him and winked making you blush and quickly turn away. 

“You two need to just stop,” Brandi said with a laugh. “Stop playing games and get your man. Does it really matter who won at this point?” 

It was definitely tempting you thought looking over your shoulder at Adam. A smile curved your lips as you watched him laughing his smile lighting up his whole face. Maybe Brandi was right. All you were doing was prolonging the inevitable and wasting time. Rising from the spa you grabbed your towel and headed inside. You needed just a few minutes away from the noise to think about what you were doing. 

You solitude didn’t last long. Adam came strolling in chocolate cupcake in hand and plopped himself down on the couch next to you. 

“What do you want Adam?” You said keeping your face turned so he couldn’t see the smile that always seemed to appear when he was near. 

“What? I can’t come check on my favorite girl?” He asked playfully, giving you a nudge with his shoulder. You turned to look at him, eyes stopping mid-roll as you saw the chocolate frosting hanging on the corner of his lip. Of course he noticed your immediate fixation with his mouth, the corners turning up in a cocky grin. “See something you like?” He teased popping the last of the cupcake into his mouth. 

“You have chocolate on your lips.” You informed him tapping the corner of your own lips as you kept staring at that spot, wanting to the lick it desperately. 

“Do I?” Adam said leaning towards you until your lips were mere inches from each other. “Wanna taste?”

“God yes,” You muttered closing the distance and planting your lips on his. You were done fighting your feelings. It was time to grab what you wanted and never let go. Adam’s arms wrapped around you pulling you back on top of him as he lay down on the couch. Your knees went to either side of his hips hands tangling in his damp hair as your tongues stroked along each other. Adam’s hand moved to the back of your head urging on the kiss as passion grew. His free hand landed in the curve of your waist, teasing along the top of your bikini making you moan with the feather lite touch. 

“Well it’s about time!” The amused voice of Nick Jackson had you scrambling off of Adam’s lap, turning red as you stammered excuses. 

“Really Nick?” Adam asked running an exasperated hand through his hair. “You couldn’t have just turned around and walked out?” 

Nick laughed. “Nope. I’ve got kids man. They don’t need to see where that was headed.” 

“We weren’t going to do anything.” You mumbled. 

“Sure you weren’t.” Nick said carrying on into the kitchen to get the bottle of water he had come in for. “Instead of dry humping on my couch why don’t you two come rejoin my party and work out when Adam is going to take you out on a real date?” 

Adam looked at you with a shrug and a smile, holding his hand out to assist you up from the couch. 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Adam said following behind you as you returned to the back yard.


End file.
